Dibs!
by ProfessorCactustheThird
Summary: Future fic based on a short conversation between Shawn and Gus in S04E11- "I get dibs on the diving board"


**So, I was just watching S04E11- Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers yesterday and when Shawn and Gus were discussing how they're going to live when both of them are married, this plot bunny struck :D**

**PS, I don't know the Chief's husband's name (if he even has one) so I just picked a random name. Oh, and no flaming on the name choices, please! I just randomly picked stuff that seemed to go with the surnames.**

**If I owned Psych, this scene wouldn't be just Fanfiction, it would be part of the show. But I don't so it's not**

* * *

><p><strong>Dibs!<strong>

_4 July 2019_

If you had told the gang (Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, Henry, Chief and McNab) this story seven years ago, they would have laughed at you, and told you that you were one damn good story teller, but a horrible future teller (and Shawn would have not-at-all subtly reinforced his place as the SBPD's Lead 'Psychic' Detective). But once you look at the scene unfolding in the Spencer (Jr.) and Guster backyard this sunny 4th of July in 2019, you won't be able to keep that smug smile off your face, and the feeling that you _had _been right all along.

"So I assume this is going to be tradition from now on?" Sandra, Gus' wife of five years asked, looking at the scene unfolding before them. Buzz was taking turns giving the kids (Shawn and Juliet's five-year-old Kylie, Gus and Sandra's four-year-old Amelia and his and Francine's seven-year-old Michael) piggy back rides in the pool while the other two would happily dive onto him from the diving board on the Spencer side of the yard.

Henry Spencer was grilling burgers on the outside grill he had insisted his son by, with the help of the Chief's husband, while the rest of the adults, Shawn, Juliet, Gus, Sandra, Francine and the Chief were sitting on Gus's back porch. The most surprising thing, of course, was the fact that Lassiter was there too, he and Marlowe were the latest addition to the annual gathering, joining only this year after much persuasion from his colleagues, especially his partner who simply didn't let him get away with not coming as well as the begging of his wife- and there was also the threat of receiving a squirrel in a snow globe for his birthday by a certain 'psychic' and his partner, but he would never admit that.

So here he was, the Head Detective of the SBPD, stuffing the patties into buns with Marlowe for the party to eat later, and unable to deny that he _was_, indeed, looking forward to next year already.

"Are you trying to tell me that it isn't already?" Karen shot back at the newest (adult) addition to their close knit group, and everyone within earshot laughed.

"Chief's right, you know. After doing this for five years straight, it's a bit hard to say that it's not already a tradition."

"Juliet, how many times must I remind you? At informal situations as this, it's Karen. Not _all_ the time though," her tone became stern as she mock-glared at her two best consultants who were, as usual, bickering about something that nobody else on this world could understand.

"Awww Chief, you know that you actually like it. Don't deny it. We know yo- oomph! Jules! What was that for?" Shawn whined as his wife elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Ever the Tweedledum to Shawn's Tweedledee, Gus backed up his friend immediately. "Yeah! It's like you have little sense of home-away-from-home when you're at work and…" Ever afraid of authority, Gus trailed off nervously at the Chief's glare, only to continue his bickering with Shawn.

Francine laughed from her spot between Sandra and Karen, "Wow, I can't imagine how fun work must be everyday for you guys. Really, sometime when Buzz tells me of the crazy stuff you do during work, I want to be there so bad."

"Feel free to take my place any day you want, Francie," Juliet laughed. "You think this is bad, wait until Carlton gets added into the mix."

"Great idea Jules! LASSIE! GET OVER HERE!" Shawn yelled over the two yards.

Lassie's curt- and expected reply came in the form of "NO WAY SPENCER!". Shawn shrugged and turned to Gus.

"First one to Lassie gets to choose his Christmas snow globe?"

"You know that's right!" Gus held up his hand for a brief fist bump before the two best friends raced each other to the grill.

"That's going to be ugly." Francine laughed.

"I agree. Go there and stop our guys from being the patty in the next bun?" Sandra turned to Juliet who nodded, and the four women too made their way over the Spencer yard.

"So Lassie, bet you _totally _wanna come every year from now on, right?" Shawn (who had never actually grasped the concept over the past 13 years that an angry Lassie is _very _detrimental to human health) prodded the older man whose replying growl was sufficient make the former surrender and scamper back to his wife.

"Alright guys, let's get out of there, shall we?" Sandra yelled to the four in the pool and they came out reluctantly, dripping wet.

"Pity Iris couldn't come today," Francine commented. "Wonder how her competition is going?"

"Actually, it only started about two hours ago, so I don't think the results are out yet. Ryan promised to call when it was over anyway."

"It's going to our ones too, in a few years. Wow, I can't wait till they're all teenagers."

"Trust me Shawn, you can wait. You should. Once you enter the teenage years, there's no going back." Karen was quick to stop her 'psychic's' imagination- she had enough horrors from her daughter already and Iris was only barely a teenager. She didn't want to think about the future until she was forced to deal with it.

Just then, Mia trotted over to Gus, her jet black hair dripping. "Daddy, how come we don't have a diving board at our yard?"

Shawn and Gus looked at each other. "Er… Long story number 19. Your turn Gus!" Shawn happily evaded his god daughter's question.

"Uncle Shawn got dibs on it, okay? I couldn't really do anything about it."

"Actually, you could have. If only you didn't keep me out of your stupid vault of secrets!" Shawn taunted from his safe spot a few feet away.

"Why daddy? You always say keeping secrets is bad."

"I…" Gus looked around to see the rest of the gang either talking among themselves or continuing to make dinner- except for Shawn who was smiling smugly straight at him. Shawn was _so_ going to pay for this. "Fine. It was about 10 years ago…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Okay, I know it wasn't a very good story, but I had to get it out after that episode. Even so, review please!<strong>


End file.
